El único elogio posible
by Lila Negra
Summary: Petra recibe la tarea de limpiar el sótano mientras Eren está desmayado por los experimentos con su titán. Podría ser una tarea rutinaria, pero deja de serlo cuando encuentra un... ¡diario personal! ¿De quién será y qué descubrirá leyéndolo? Petra's POV. Canonverse. Pareja sorpresa al final. One-shot. Para el desafío navideño de Attack on Fanfics.


**El único elogio posible**

* * *

 **Notas:** este one-shot es en respuesta a un desafío navideño de **Attack on Fanfics** que me obligaba a incluir a Petra, a Eren, a un diario personal y a las ideas del poema "Procura desmentir los elogios" de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz. Se imaginarán que esto fue bastante difícil jaja. No me gusta el resultado pero menos me gusta no cumplir un desafío en el que insistí tanto en entrar, así que aquí va.

 **Advertencias:** la acción transcurre en el universo canon, sería entre los capítulos 15 y 16 del animé. La narradora es Petra. No hay lemon. Creo que lo mejor es que no sepan las parejas que aparecerán, pero si necesitan anticiparlo, aquí va: se insinúa un PetraxEren y luego un LevixEren.

* * *

Solo tuvimos los primeros días para conocernos y adaptarnos. Al tercero, la jefa de escuadrón Hange ya había llegado y empezaron los experimentos. Se trataba de algo mucho más duro de lo que yo creía. Hubo que detenerse cuando Eren se desmayó.

Acondicionamos una de las habitaciones como enfermería y allí Hange revisó sus signos vitales. Mientras tanto, el capitán se acercó a darme nuevas órdenes.

—Cuando esto pase —murmuró, como si me consultase una cuestión íntima—, vas a encargarte de limpiar el sótano. Que Eren no pueda hacerlo no es excusa para dejarlo sucio.

Así fue como se me asignó esta particular tarea. El escuadrón del capitán Levi siempre es especialmente exigente en lo que respecta a la pulcritud, por lo que cada soldado dedica sin falta parte de su día a acondicionar su propia habitación o la parte de la habitación que le toque, cuando la comparte (que es la mayoría de las veces, claro). Por eso, yo nunca había tenido que toparme con los objetos personales de nadie: cada quien atendía lo suyo. En primera instancia, me ofendió que me tocara esta actividad, pues sentía que me habían puesto a cargo de cuidar las cosas de un niño. ¿Qué, acaso por ser mujer me habían visto cara de madre? Nadie me había ayudado a resolver mis asuntos antes, ¿por qué debía yo ayudar a otro de este modo? Pero rápidamente cambié la perspectiva. Esta misión se sumaba a las que ya tenía. Es decir que el capitán confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para considerar que sería capaz de llevar adelante más responsabilidades que los demás. Era un modo sutil de decirme que podía apoyarse en mí cuando surgían problemas.

Eso no sonaba tan mal.

Como fuera, nunca se me habría cruzado por la cabeza quejarme o desobedecer al capitán. No había terminado de anunciármelo que yo ya estaba buscando los aparejos de limpieza.

Hice lo de rutina: barrer, trapear con lavandina, pasar una franela por los muebles. Luego me puse con la cama. Quité las sábanas y, antes de colocar las limpias, di vuelta el colchón. Entonces fue cuando lo vi. Un librito. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

En la tapa no decía nada, parecía ser de cartón cubierto con una tela de color azul oscuro. Pero no era un libro de lectura común, pues la mayoría de las páginas estaban en blanco y tenían líneas horizontales, como para escribir sobre ellas. Solo las primeras páginas tenían palabras anotadas a mano.

"Aunque le haya dicho a A. que esto es una tontería, tenía razón cuando dijo que el encierro en este maldito sótano podría hacerme enloquecer y que necesitaría algo con qué distraerme. Escribir es como hablar con alguien. Y solo los humanos pueden hablar con alguien. No los monstruos".

¿De quién sería? ¿De Eren? Los varones no solían llevar diarios, ¿o sí? ¿Estaría aquí desde antes de que llegáramos? Tal vez lo habría dejado el último escuadrón que lo habitó. ¿Podría ser un descubrimiento tan importante como el diario de Ilse, del que el capitán nos contó en una ocasión? Decidí seguir leyendo. Quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho no sufriría ningún daño porque yo lo leyera.

"Pero ¿qué escribir? El comandante fue muy claro sobre que no podía dar cuenta de nada de lo que hiciéramos en el escuadrón, pues es información confidencial. Lo que se puede contar está en los informes y ese contenido lo deciden los oficiales de alto rango. Yo no puedo elegir qué contar de mí mismo, ¿verdad? Bien… vamos a hablar de una tontería. Como J., que aunque tratara de ocultarlo evidentemente llevaba un cuadernito en el que escribía sobre mi hermana. ¡Una información que nadie querría leer! Pues, entonces… yo escribiré sobre _esa persona_ ".

El ruido en las escaleras me desconcentró. Dejé el libro disimulado donde lo había encontrado tan velozmente como pude.

—Petra, ¿ya terminaste? —preguntó el capitán. ¿Acaso estaba vigilándome, como en mis primeros días en el escuadrón? ¿Pensó que holgazanearía o qué?

—Solo me falta cambiar las sábanas, señor.

—Está bien. Pero este silencio no es propio de quien está limpiando. Apurá un poco, te necesitamos arriba.

—Sí… sí, señor.

¿¡Apurá un poco!? No me había ganado una observación de ese tipo desde hacía meses. Petra Ral no se andaba con vueltas, siempre cumplía bien sus tareas. Enfadada, hice la cama en solo unos segundos y subí saltando de dos en dos los escalones. En la planta baja, Erd y Oluo me esperaban para preparar la cena.

Mientras pelaba y cortaba los vegetales, traté de poner la mente en blanco, pero era imposible: ¿quién sería "esa persona"? ¿El diario era realmente de Eren? ¿Quiénes eran A. y J.? ¿Y la hermana? Eren, según el informe, tenía una hermana adoptiva. Quizás el texto era efectivamente de él. Qué curioso todo esto.

Al día siguiente tuvimos un entrenamiento normal pero al otro, Eren volvió a lastimarse. Aunque mantuviera la consciencia, quedaba tan debilitado que no podía hacer nada por unas horas. Una mirada del capitán alcanzó para que yo supiera qué hacer.

Y claro, di con el libro otra vez. Tenía una página nueva.

"Alguien hizo la cama mientras no estaba. ¿Habrá sido _esa persona_? Creo que tiene algunos gestos de amabilidad inesperada conmigo. No sé cómo tomármelos. ¿Significarán algo o podría hacer esto por cualquiera? Como sea, solo pensar que sus manos tocaron estas sábanas me hace estremecer".

¿Estaba hablando de mí? Ya no cabía duda de que quien escribía era Eren, ¿quién más sino entraría a su cuarto para escribir una nueva página? Pero… ¿acaso "esa persona" era alguien que le gustaba? Repasé mi actitud con él desde que llegó. Durante el primer día de limpieza, me había detenido a explicarle la personalidad del capitán, para alivianarle el estrés de descubrir todo de cero y sentirse completamente solo. Hice eso únicamente movida por la compasión. ¿Quizás había significado más para él? También, desde que se había desmayado, solía servirle porciones más grandes en las comidas, por si estaba anémico. Oh, y hubo una vez en que nuestras manos chocaron, ¿no era así? Sí, cuando estábamos desmalezando el patio, cada uno tomó una planta demasiado cercana al otro, y nuestros dorsos se rozaron. Recuerdo la incomodidad que le generó. ¡Dios mío! ¿Un crío se había enamorado de mí?

Mi primera reacción fue de asco: la imagen de un chiquillo teniendo poluciones nocturnas conmigo en sus pensamientos… ¡guácale! Sin embargo, cuando en la cena lo contemplé mientras se esforzaba en comer correctamente (su naturaleza era un tanto torpe) me dio un poco de ternura. Parecía un buen muchacho.

Al día siguiente, observé que se había puesto mal las correas. Se sonrojó mientras se las acomodaba. A pesar de su edad, era más alto que yo y su cuerpo no era tan delgado como cabía esperar. Pude sentir sus pectorales… pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡En nada! ¡En absolutamente nada!

Volví, no obstante, a leer su diario con avidez.

"En la cena, esa persona se quedaba viéndome. ¿Lo hacía porque había reconocido a su vez las miradas que yo le dirigía? Soy un tonto, debería tener más cuidado. ¿Qué pensaría de mí si supiera que tengo estas ideas en mi cabeza? ¿Se horrorizaría? Un titán enamorado, ja. Alguien capaz de, entredormido, devorar a la persona amada. No puedo controlar al monstruo porque el monstruo soy yo. Solo me alivia saber que aquí todos tienen la habilidad necesaria para matarme, si se presenta la ocasión".

El dolor fue subiendo poco a poco por mi cuerpo. Cada uno de nosotros querría ser libre pero para Eren esa libertad solo podría darse con la muerte. Mientras viva, nunca habremos vencido al último titán. Qué extraña paradoja.

En el desayuno, no pude evitar contemplarlo de nuevo. Era obediente pero desordenado, no se peinaba bien el cabello, le quedaban migas en la comisura de los labios, no se sentaba derecho. No era el tipo de persona que sabe arreglarse, que puede actuar para quedar bien, que sonríe con coqueteo.

Recordé al último novio que tuve, un muchacho que trabajaba en la panadería de mi barrio. Cocinaba delicias para mí y me las traía a casa siempre con sus mejores ropas. Se ponía perfume y usaba unos zapatos brillantes que, yo me daba cuenta, le destrozaban los pies. ¡Se veía tan bonito y distinto a su imagen sudada y manchada de harina junto al horno de su negocio! Pero Eren no habría podido transformarse de ese modo. Su único atributo era su valentía desmedida. Su disposición para la muerte.

El intenso verde de sus ojos fue absorbiendo toda mi atención. Unos ojos abiertos a todo. Unos ojos de niño.

Cuando volví a leer, lo hice buscando pistas que me habilitaran a acercarme a él. Nos quedaba poco tiempo y había muchas posibilidades de que no todos regresáramos de esta expedición. Consideré que tal vez había algún pequeño gesto, una última y leve caricia que pudiésemos compartir.

"Estos días han sido extraños. Más de una vez su rostro se queda prendado del mío, como el mío del suyo. Las razones por las que nos quedamos a solas son cada vez más confusas para mí. Ayer, mientras me mostraba diversos modos de sostener las espadas, me tomó la mano. Siguió hablando de otra cosa, pero no me soltó. Sentí calidez pero también muchos nervios. Ojalá estas cosas pudieran hablarse claramente y alguien me explicara qué debo hacer".

¿Modos de sostener las espadas? Ni siquiera recordaba que esa hubiera sido una de las actividades del día. Tampoco le había tomado la mano en ningún momento. Me sentí indignada. ¿Acaso alguien estaba avanzando sobre Eren? ¿Alguien se aprovechaba de su inocencia? Porque era evidente que el chico era inocente. Algo tenía que hacer. Tuve una súbita idea. Busqué en los cajones el lápiz con el que debía de escribir.

"No te asustes al leer esto. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Si tenés alguna duda, sobre el tema que sea, solo escribila aquí y yo te responderé. Nadie se enterará de estas conversaciones".

La respuesta no fue la que esperaba, sin embargo. En la siguiente ocasión en que me tocó limpiar su cuarto, el diario ya no estaba debajo del colchón. Lo busqué por todas partes pero no apareció. ¿Habrá pensado Eren que me burlaba de él? ¿Qué le dio tanto miedo? Pronto reconocí que andaba sonrojado y cabizbajo, evitando la mirada de todos. No había descubierto mi identidad y mi mensaje tan solo lo había aterrorizado.

Me pregunté si abordar directamente el tema con él en persona sería una mejor intervención, o peor. Es que, ¿iba a dejarlo solito con estos problemas de adolescente? Ahora que sabía que era tan vulnerable ya no era como al principio, todos mis resquemores se habían esfumado y solo quería cuidar de él como una hermana mayor. ¡Cuántas emociones contradictorias me causaba este jovencito!

Decidí seguirlo cuando nos dieron una hora de descanso. Según la cara que pusiera cuando me viera acercarme, vería si la situación me habilitaba a conversar con él o no. Creí que iría al patio —aprovechando los pocos momentos que se le permitían al aire libre— pero en cambio se dirigió a las escaleras. Escondida tras una pared, lo vi golpear suave una puerta.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, señor?

—Sí. Pasa, por favor.

¿Incluso le asignaban tareas en sus ratos libres? ¡Ese niño precisaba que cuidaran de él al menos un instante! ¿En qué pensaba el capitán Levi al convocarlo a su cuarto de esa manera? Cuando entornaron la puerta, no me quedó otra que acercarme para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien.

—Tenemos que hablar, Eren.

—Ah—eso… mmm… ¿es—es por el diario? Fue usted quien lo encontró, ¿verdad? Discúlpeme por favor, olvide esa tontería, solo lo escribía para distraerme, no significa na—

—¿Qué estás tartamudeando, mocoso? ¿De qué diario hablás?

¡Oh! ¡Entonces Eren cree que fue el capitán quien le escribió! No me sorprende que se haya asustado de esa manera…

—¿No me llamó por… por el diario?

—No tengo idea de a qué te referís. ¿Vos tenés algo que reportarme?

—Ahh—no, no, no es nada de importancia, señor, olvídelo.

—Como sea… te llamé por otra cosa. A veces… cuando te tomo de la mano, temblás. Quiero saber si es porque te disgusta.

¿¡Entonces… entonces Eren hablaba del capitán todo este tiempo!? ¿Y el capitán tomaba su mano a propósito? ¿Qué quería decir todo esto?

—Oh, yo… no… quiero decir… lamento ser tan vergonzoso. En realidad… es todo lo contrario…

—¿O sea que te gusta?

—S—sí… la verdad es que sí…

—Ya veo.

Por la rendija, llegué a distinguir cómo el capitán se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Eren, que lo miraba ofuscado. ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Entonces, para mi sorpresa, el capitán extendió los brazos.

—Vení.

¿Me hablaba a mí? Claro que no… cómo pude pensar eso. Eren se levantó también y, tambaleándose, se acercó hasta quedar dentro de un abrazo un tanto rígido. Es decir que… de algún modo… ¿el capitán también albergaba sentimientos especiales por Eren? Nunca jamás lo había visto intentar abrazar a nadie, ni siquiera un abrazo aparatoso y extraño como este.

Se quedaron un rato quietos, con las respiraciones alteradas.

—¿Esto también te gusta? —dijo el capitán de pronto.

—S-sí… me hace sentir… protegido.

—Bien.

—A usted… ¿a usted también le gusta?

—Sino no lo haría, ¿no te parece?

—Es cierto…

Aunque ambos estuvieran ostensiblemente nerviosos, podía darme cuenta del placer que hallaban en ese sencillo mimo. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué sentían exactamente, cuáles eran las palabras bonitas, las lisonjas que la gente suele usar en estas ocasiones, cómo arreglarse el uno para el otro, cómo conquistarse. Tenían, sin embargo, algo mucho más valioso que toda esa sabiduría popular: se tenían uno al otro, simplemente.

Decidí retirarme despacio, sin hacer ruido. Podía despreocuparme del asunto y olvidar el tonto diario. Eren había recibido el único elogio posible. Ya no importaba si era o no un monstruo: porque, aunque lo fuera, también él podía ser amado y construir su pequeño lugar feliz entre nosotros.

* * *

 **Notas:** pienso que la trama de este fic no tiene sentido, que Petra está ultra OoC, que los diálogos son casi robóticos, que repito frases de otros fics míos y que no digo nada nuevo ni que valga la pena. Pero también pienso que cumplí bien la consigna y eso me pone un poco contenta jaja. Pido a las juezas que sean severas conmigo pero que aprecien el hecho de que luché hasta el final por este desafío :P

En fin… ¡que tengan una feliz Navidad (si la festejan)! ¡Espero reciban muchos fics y fanarts de su OTP!


End file.
